


All That for a Picture?

by saltinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is Adrien, Competition, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila is a bitch, Lila salt, M/M, Miss Bustier salt, Modeling, More Chapters to Come, alya is surprised, class salt, just a little bit though, marinette can get favours from anyone, meteor shower, nino is chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltinette/pseuds/saltinette
Summary: Alya's jaw dropped a what Marinette said"You want me to go with you where?! at 3am?"Marinette smiled excitedly "You heard me""Why the heck do you want me to go up there at 3am!""I need you to take my picture"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 27
Kudos: 432





	1. The start of something Beautiful

‘Contestant 829: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

We would like to inform you that you have been selected as one of the final four contestants of the Gabriel Competition.  
Your resume has been recognized as one of the ‘best’.

Your task now is to capture 3 pictures of yourself modeling a dress you think Gabriel Agreste would approve of. The setting in which you take your pictures must also be professional as the winners picture will be displayed in the next MODE magazine.  
Your dress is allowed to be store bought or professionally designed, whichever suits you.

Your pictures must be submitted by Friday 26th October.  
If you have any problems regarding the date contact Nathalie Sancouer, her email will be displayed at the bottom of the email.

Work hard on your presentation, and I look forward to seeing your final results.  
And remember it is your decision to let this information be known or not.

nathalie.sancouer@Gabriel.mode.com

Gabriel Agreste  
Gabriel Fashion’

Marinette's eyes widened as she read the letter. She got in.  
This meant she actually had a chance at becoming a model, and then Adrien would notice her as an equal!

“Maman! Papa! I got into the finals for the Gabriel competition!” Marinette cheered as she ran down to the living room where her parents were sitting watching the news.

Sabine looked up at Marinette who was halfway down the steps when her foot caught on her leg which sent the girl tumbling.

“Ouch” Marinette said as she got up “i’m ok”  
“Marinette please stop running down the stairs, you know how much your father and I hate seeing you hurt yourself” Sabine said brushing her daughters shoulders off.

“Sorry Maman, but I was too excited about this!” Mari said as she held up her phone with the email visible. Sabine took the phone from her daughter and read it out loud for Tom to hear.  
Once she had finished reading she grabbed Marinette and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so proud of you, my beautiful girl!” Sabine cheered “ It’s perfect timing as well”  
Marinette tilted her head in confusion “What do you mean perfect timing?”  
Sabine looked at her and then nodded towards Tom, who caught her drift and spoke

“Marinette we were just watching the news and Nadja just announced that there is going to be a meteor shower that will be visible all across Paris on Friday morning next week, what if you had that in your pictures, it would be beautiful”

Marinette stopped and thought about it, and the more she visualized it, the more she fell in love with the idea.  
Just imagine ‘Her in a beautiful ball gown falling through the sky, reaching towards the stars that flew across the sky above her’

And then it all came together “I have the perfect idea! Maman! Papa! You’re geniuses!”  
Marinette ran up to her room, grabbed her phone and called Alya.

“Hey girl what’s up?” Alya said cheerily through their video chat.

“Alya! I need you over here right now! Do you think you could come over? It’s Saturday, so do you want to have a sleepover? If you do bring your camera, and laptop, I need to tell you something but I want to keep it a secret from everyone else” Marinette rambled.

“Woah Marinette calm down, of course I can come over for a sleepover, I can cancel my plans with Nino, he’ll understand” Alya said looking shyly to the side, feeling guilty about canceling last minute on her boyfriend.

“No Alya! Bring Nino! If he wants to come, he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to, but I need this to be between our group, maybe I should invite Adrien?” Marinette said, not wanting to leave Adrien without the option to come.

“Heck yes Marinette! Invite sunshine, this secret sounds important so maybe it would be good if all of us were there.”

“Ok I’ll call him, and you call Nino. Text me when you’re done and if I don’t call you straight away it will probably be because i’m still talking to Adrien” The girls said a quick ok and goodbye and then called the boys.

Alya’s Conversation with Nino

“Hey Alya, what’s up? Excited for our date?” Nino said happily.

“Yeah Nino about that… Marinette just called and she said there’s something super important-”  
Alya was cut off by Nino.

“Alya it’s totally cool, I get it, sisters before misters. I’ll be fine you go help her, we can have our date next weekend” Alya was a bit surprised at how understanding he was, but he didn’t let her finish her sentence.  
“No Nino, if you had let me finish you would’ve known that Marinette wants us four at her house for a sleepover, to discuss some important news she has” Alya said smirking.

“Wait what? Four?” Nino asked confused.  
“Yeah. Me, you, Marinette, and Adrien” The blogger explained.

“Oh! Sweet babe I’ll talk to my mom to see if I can come, hopefully Adrien can come too”  
Now Nino was a bit pumped. He told Alya he’d be back and went to the kitchen where his mom was.

“Hey mom, can I go to Marinette’s for a sleepover with her, Alya, and Adrien? Marinette said she has some super important news to tell us?” He asked with a really excited face.

“Hold on Nino i’ll call her parents and see how they plan to have this sleepover” She said grabbing her phone, and pulling up Sabine’s number.

She stood there silently, waiting for Sabine to pick up and when she did all Nino heard was:

“Hello Sabine”  
“I’m good thank you, and you?”  
“Ah yes as always”  
“Nino has told me of a sleepover at your home? He said Marinette has big news?”  
Long pause.  
“Oh my! That sounds amazing Sabine, please pass on my congratulations, don’t worry i’ll let him tell her himself. So about the sleepover, I know you Sabine so I know this is unnecessary, but I would like to go over sleeping arrangements”  
Short pause while Sabine must have been explaining that they would obviously be in separate rooms Nino thought.  
“Ok that’s great Sabine! I’ll bring him over shortly” and with that she put her phone back on the bench and shouted to Nino.

“Nino you can go to Marinette’s, pack a bag, we’re leaving in 5 minutes!”  
Nino fist bumped the air and shoved his clothes into his bag. “Coming Mom!”

Marinette’s Conversation with Adrien

Marinette sat in front of her computer, one hand holding her phone in front of her face, the other typing on the keyboard researching the meteor shower.

“Bonjour Marinette, what’s up?” Adrien’s beautiful voice came through the phone.

“H-hey Adrien! How’s up? I mean what’s it going? Ugh i’m so lame” The blonde laughed and replied “I’m good Marinette, did you need something?”  
‘He’s so kind, even when i’m a stuttering mess’ Marinette thought dreamily, but Adrien spoke breaking her out of her trance. “Marinette?” She blushed, and then finally got to the point.

“A-Adrien I was wondering if you wanted t-to come over f-for a sleepover with Nino, Alya, and i at my house, I have some big news that I wanted only our group to know about and I thought it would be great if we were all together because I want to ask you guys s-something, but we have to do it here. Do you think your d-dad would let you come for the weekend?” Marinette said feeling really, really awkward.

“Of course I would love to have a sleepover Marinette! I’ve only ever had sleepovers at Chloe’s, I’ll go ask my Father, but don’t get your hopes up” He said before Marinette saw him get up and walk where she guessed his father was.

When Adrien finally stopped walking he held the phone up and said “I’m just gonna go in, do you mind if I put you in my pocket?” Marinette assured him his pocket would be fine, and then she only saw darkness.  
A few moments passed and she heard talking

“Hey Nathalie is Father in his office?”  
“When isn’t he in his office Adrien?” Marinette heard Adrien laugh.  
“Good one Nathalie, may I go in and talk with him?”  
“Of course Adrien, he’s going through some old designs right now, go on in”

“Adrien, what brings you into my office?” Marinette heard Gabriel's voice, and to be honest she was a bit starstruck for a moment, Gabriel has been her idol ever since she started designing, so who could blame her?  
“Father, may I go to a sleepover at Marinette’s house, Nino and Alya will be there too?Marinette says she’s got some important news and she wants to tell us”

There was silence for a bit until Gabriel spoke  
“This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng yes?” Marinette’s eyes widened,  
‘He remembers me?’ She silently cheered.  
“Yes Father”

Again, more silence.  
“Of course Adrien, I respect her enough to entrust her with you, she has proved herself to be a worthy opponent in the fashion industry, I think I already know what her important news is”

“Thank you Father! Marinette did you hear that I can go!” He pulled his phone back into view of his face and Gabriel was in the background, a look of surprise on his face.

Marinette just smiled and waved awkwardly.  
Her idol just praised her work and herself.  
Her crush would be coming to her sleepover.  
Right now she was on cloud nine.

Until her mailbox received a new notification from Gabriel Agreste himself.


	2. Marinette's Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The email from Gabriel is a shocker.  
> Marinette will gain an unlikely ally, and maybe a new friend.

_‘Contestan 829  
Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_I, Gabriel Agreste, have decided that I do not need any more single models’_

_Marinette’s eyes widened at the drastic turn of events._

“But- I just got into the finals? What happened?”  
She wiped her eyes and kept reading 

_‘But it has come to my attention that the Gabriel company is in need of female pairs, therefore you have been partnered with Contestant 41 Miss Chloé Bourgois._

_If you do not wish to work with her then you both will have no choice but to drop out of the competition, declaring the remaining 2 contestants the winners, and future faces of Gabriel._

_Please reply confirming whether or not you will be willing to work with Miss Bourgeois._

_Gabriel Agreste  
Gabriel Fashion’_

Marinette was frozen.

Of all the people in the world she could’ve been paired with.

It had to be Chloe.

“Marinette?” the voice came out of nowhere and Marinette looked down.  
“Oh Adrien! I’m so sorry, I forgot to hang up before! I’ll see you when you get here, bye”

Before Adrien could say anything, the call ended and Marinette was internally screaming.  
Should she reply? Should she not? 

If she was in a team with Chloe, who knows what would happen?

Chloe was a total wild card, and if she knew Marinette was in the competition (which she probably knows right now) she would complain to Gabriel and get Marinette kicked out of the whole thing!

But Marinette stopped and thought

_‘What if I give her a chance, she’s been improving lately, maybe she’ll even try and help me._  
No. Us. We can be a good team! Like back at the movie premiere, except that was bad because we were trying to get rid of Kagami who is my friend now, but still…’

Marinette stopped overthinking, grabbed her phone and pulled up Chloe’s number.

“Well, here goes nothing,” she said before pressing the call button.  
It only took a few seconds before Chloe picked up and almost broke her ear drum.

“DUPAIN-CHENG! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? DOES GABRIEL AGRESTE REALLY EXPECT ME TO BE PARTNERS WITH A LOSER LIKE YOU? HONESTLY I WOULDN’T EV-”

Mairnette decided enough was enough and cut her off.

“Chloe! Just hear me out. I know you and I don’t get along, but please just this once can we put our differences aside and be partners?  
This competition is really important to me and I’ll do whatever, or work with whoever, to accomplish my goal, and that goal is to win!”

Marinette let out a huff of frustration.

Chloe Bourgeois was never one to be speechless, but Marinette’s little speech left her completely stunned.

After careful, and I mean VERY careful consideration, Chloe finally made up her mind.

“Listen here Dupain-Cheng. I don’t know what kind of game you want to play to win this thing, but I guess I have no other choice but to help. So how do you want to do this thing?”

“Well I’m glad you’re on board Chloe! Since we’re partners now do you want to come over for a sleepover so I can tell you the plan?”

Honestly Marinette didn’t want Chloe to come over to her own house.

She didn’t know how Chloe would react to such a different lifestyle, but if this was the only way Marinette could win this competition then so be it.

The bluenette waited for Chloe’s answer, fiddling with one of her pigtails.

“Fine Dupain-Cheng, but don’t expect us to become all buddy-buddy after tomorrow capiche?”

Marinette giggled, “Who knows Chloe? We might become closer than you want us to be by the end of the day”

Marinette heard Chloe moan and she heard the blonde say that she’ll ‘be over in 10 minutes’  
“Marinette!” came a tiny voice causing Marinette to spin around to see her red Kwami.

“What’s wrong Tikki?” she asked in confusion.

“Everyone is gonna be here soon and, i’m sorry, but your room is a pigsty” Tikki deadpanned.

Marinette looked around and sure enough her room was indeed a pigsty.

“Oh no! Quick Tikki you take the desk and I'll take the floor!” Marinette started throwing things around frantically.

It only took them 5 minutes to clean everything but Marinette was huffed. 

Her Mother called her downstairs and Marinette checked her room once more and once she was satisfied with the final result she went downstairs.

“What’s up Maman?” She looked around and did a double take when she saw Chloe awkwardly standing in the doorway holding a bag that looked more expensive than most of the stuff in her house. 

“Oh! Hey Chloe! Come on up to my room and you can put your stuff in there” She pointed up towards her room and gestured for Chloe to follow her.

Chloe gave a super awkward smile to Mrs Cheng and headed up the ladder towards Marinette’s room.

Once they were both inside Chloe put her bag on Marinette’s chaise and stopped to look at the room surrounding her.

“It’s so pink” Marinette heard Chloe mutter, and then she laughed.

“Yeah I guess it is really pink huh? I haven’t redecorated it that much since I was ten”

Chloe nodded still unsure of what to say or do in her lifetime enemy’s room. Well it hasn’t actually been a lifetime, but it sure does feel like it to Chloe.

“So how do you want to start?” Chloe asked wearily.

Marinette was about to answer when her phone buzzed.

She turned her head and saw that it was a text from Nino saying he was almost at her door, and she looked at the message beneath his to see that Adrien had texted her almost 10 minutes ago, saying he would be there in 15 minutes.

“Hold that thought Chloe, the others are almost here!” She half shouted as she zoomed down her ladder to the front door to greet Nino.

Chloe was completely and utterly confused.

“WHAT OTHERS DUPAIN-CHENG?”


	3. The Squad has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is confused.  
> Nino is a comedic genius.  
> Adrien is Hungry.  
> And Alya just arrived.  
> Where the heck did Marinette's nickname come from?

Chloe rushed down the ladder after Marinette only to stop half way when she saw Nino in the doorway.

“Nino? Why is Nino of all people here?” She asked giving the smiling Marinette a puzzled look.

Nino looked over at Chloe and smirked. 

He was totally going to take advantage of this golden opportunity.

“I’m here to see my lovely girlfriend of course” He said smiling.

Chloe was completely at a loss for words now.

Because if Nino was here at Marinette’s house to see his “lady” and Marinette was the only girl here besides her then that meant…

“But aren’t you and Cesaire?” She said, her words going quiet.

“Chloe, my girlfriend and I decided that instead of going out for date night, we’d just have it here, I mean it’s so much… comfier” he said as he leaned against the doorway.

Chloe blushed thinking about what he was implying, and with Marinette of all people!

Marinette was fighting to contain a laugh. This was too good. She forgot how much of a comedic genius Nino actually was.

She decided that Chloe deserved to be a bit confused for all the years she bullied Marinette, so she played along with Nino’s little show.

“Hey Nino, go put your bags by Chloe’s, you know where my room is” she said winking at him.

Chloe just stood there as Nino walked past her up the ladder chuckling to himself.

The blonde girl finally came to her senses and walked the rest of the way down the ladder to talk to Marinette.

Meanwhile Nino was upstairs setting his bag down and getting his phone out to text Alya.

_**‘Hey Alya i’m at Marinette’s and for some weird reason Chloe’s here too’** _

__****

_**‘Don’t freak tho she’s chill, she’s also here for the sleepover, who knows why?’ ** __****_

__****

****__** **

****

It was quick for Alya to reply.

****

****__** **

****

_**‘WAIT WHY IS CHLOE THERE? IS MARINOOT OKAY?!?! I’M ON MY WAY NOW’** _

****

****__****_ _ ** **

****

‘ _ **Oh I just saw your second message, I’m still omw tho I’ll be there in 20, my dad has to stop at the zoo’ ** __****_

**_****_ **

****__****__** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Their nickname for Marinette still mad Nino laugh, he replied with

**_****_ **

****__****__** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

_**‘Cool dudette btw when I got here Chloe looked as shocked as I was. I think she thought it was just going to be her and mari? What’s that about?  
But when I got here I tricked her into thinking I was here to see Marinette as her boyfriend bc I told her that my gf and I were havin date nite here so play along when u get here k?’ ** __****_

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Alya let out a stream of laughs as she read Nino’s message, she was definitely up for pulling one on the blonde brat.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

WIth Chloe and Marinette

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Chloe stood in front of Marinette awkwardly “So I’m interrupting date night am I?”

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Marinette smirked “Yeah I guess you are kind of, but it doesn’t bother me, the more the merrier, right?”

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Now Marinette was leaning in towards Chloe, who knew all it took was a few sweet words to have the mayor's daughter as red as Ladybug’s suit.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

She was going to continue teasing her when a knock sounded at the door.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Her devilish smirk was replaced with the smile of an angel as she straightened up and went to answer the door.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Chloe was frozen yet again, all this flirting was doing a number on her.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

At least she deserved it.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

She heard the door open and a very familiar voice spoke.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Hey Marinette what’s u- Chloe?” It was Adrien’s voice that broke her out of her trance.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

She turned around to see Marinette and Adrien looking at her, Adrien also had a bag, so he must be here for a sleepover, and then she noticed Nathalie behind Adrien.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Here are the lists of what Adrien’s diet will allow, I trust that you will follow it, Gabriel doesn’t want Adrien to gain too many calories after this weekend.” the stern voice of Gabriel’s assistant said. 

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Adrien looked pleadingly at Nathalie, but Marinette just gave her a kind smile.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Of course Miss Nathalie, I wouldn’t dream of disturbing Adrien’s special diet, he needs to keep in shape for modeling I understand.” she said before the two teens said goodbye to Nathalie.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Marinette ran to the window and watched as Nathalie and the gorilla drove off.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Pffff like I’m not going to feed him everything in the bakery” she muttered as she threw his lists in the bin after reading for anything important like allergies, or prefered treats.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

It turned out he wasn’t allergic to any foods, it was just the bird feathers.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

And as for prefered foods, it said that anything passionfruit flavoured would be accepted as a treat, but only a small portion of said treat.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Adrien smiled at Marinette’s rebellion against his diet, he knew she would try to feed him all the treats in the bakery and for that he was grateful.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“You’re amazing Marinette” was all the model could say.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Marinette was blushing like crazy!

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“You can go upstairs and put your bags with Nino’s and Chloe’s, Nino is up there probably texting Alya.” she said sweetly.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

He nodded and went up to her room.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Marinette waited until he was occupied, and by occupied she meant once she heard 

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“DUDE!” and then “DUUUUUDDEEE” and then both of them going “DUUUUUUUUDE”

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

She turned to Chloe and decided that they’ve tortured her poor little brain enough.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Chloe sit down and I’ll get you something from the bakery, anything you want”

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Chloe sat down on the couch still very, very confused.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Can I have a strawberry tart please?” she asked still very unaware of herself.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Now Marinette was the one to freeze.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Chloe Bourgeois had just said please, but then she unfroze and continued downstairs.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Honestly with everything that has happened today Chloe saying please is hardly shocking.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Once she got down to the bakery she grabbed a strawberry tart and turned to leave, but was called back by her father who had a plate of fresh croissants for her to share.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

She did a mental checklist of everything she needed and then remembered to grab two chocolate eclairs for Alya who was bound to arrive any minute.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Marinette thanked her dad and sped back upstairs, taking Chloe with her along the way to her room.

**_****_ **

****__****__****__** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

_‘I forgot how much setting up was required for sleepovers’ she thought. ___

**_****_ **

****__****__****_____ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

She was about to sit when she heard another know downstairs.

**_****_ **

****__****__****_____ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

She sighed and ran downstairs to open the door.

**_****_ **

****__****__****_____ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Hey girl! Where’s the party at?” Alya asked excitedly looking around for everyone.

**_****_ **

****__****__****_____ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“My room. I’ll go get your eclairs out of the fridge” she said as she gestured towards her room.

**_****_ **

****__****__****_____ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Aw Girl! You didn’t have to, but you did anyways because you’re the best, and I love you” she hugged Marinette and whispered “By the way Nino told me about his prank on Chloe, is that still going?”

**_****_ **

****__****__****_____ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

Marinette giggled “Nah, she looked like she was about to lose her sanity a few minutes ago, but hopefully she’s feeling better now”

**_****_ **

****__****__****_____ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Yeah… hopefully” Alya said sarcastically.

**_****_ **

****__****__****_____ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Alya!” she laughed.

**_****_ **

****__****__****_____ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **

“Ok Marinoot-” “Hey!” “-I’m going upstairs to see hopefully ok Chloe and the rest” Alya said putting a hand on her forehead dramatically.

**_****_ **

****__****__****_____ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** **

**_****_ **


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinoot explains the plan.

Once everyone was finally settled in and comfortable, minus Chloe who was feeling awkward as heck, they all started going quiet, looking at Marinette.

“Okay everyone, I may as well get straight to the point. Chloe and I recently got some big news, regarding the competition at Gabriels” she said giving the blonde girl a soft smile, willing to let her tell the rest.

She huffed and spoke “Dupain-Cheng and I have been chosen to be in the final four, we were meant to be competing alone but a last minute decision made by Gabriel Agreste himself has caused the final four contestants to be paired up with each other”

The others nodded taking it in, and Alya looked up

“So that means that you and Marinette are partners?” she asked.

The two contestants nodded and Marinette continued Chloe’s explanation

“And the reason I’ve called you guys here wasn’t just for a sleepover, it’s so that I can tell you my plan to win, if you want to help that is” she looked at them, and seeing their eager nods she started with her plan.

“So first I’m going to design Chloe and I ball gown dresses, mine will be red and for Chloe yellow, you know, because of her being queen bee. I wanted to channel my inner Ladybug, that’s why I went with red.”

Adrien smiled “As expected of our everyday Ladybug”

Marinette’s whole face went red and Alya laughed “Maybe the red on your dress will match the red on your face right now”

Everyone laughed at Alya’s joke before Marinette gave her a playful shove.

“Back to my plan. So I’ll do the dresses first and then we’ll need to have our makeup done on the night I plan to take the pictures-``''I can do that!” Chloe butted in causing all eyes to go to her.

“Really?” Alya asked her skeptically.

“Of course I can Cesaire, I’ve been around enough professionals to know how to make someone look stunning in 10 minutes” she said proudly.

“That’s great Chloe! Ok so makeup is out of the way, now we need a photographer” Marinette said looking at Alya.

“Hell yeah girl! Of course I’ll be the photographer” cheered the ombre haired girl.

“I have this super professional camera at home that we never use, I’m sure Father would allow me to lend it to you for this” Adrien added.

Alya raised her hand which Adrien happily high fived.

“Ok you two can handle that and Adrien you could give her tips on how to take pictures like your own photographer does” Marinette told them.

“What do you need me to do dudette?” Nino asked.

“Nino I’m gonna need you to capture videos of what we’re doing from the start, as in now, until the end when we send in the pictures and then we can turn it into a short documentary we could show the class or something” Marinette told him.

Nino nodded and got his phone out.

“I have a tripod if you want to use it?” Mari offered but he politely declined saying that he want to hand-record it.

He smiled and opened the camera app.

“Okay dude and dudettes, let’s introduce ourselves to the camera”

First he pointed the camera at Alya who said

“Hey it’s Alya Cesaire, I run the Ladyblog”

He continued to point it at everyone in the room who introduced themselves.

“I’m Chloe Bourgeois obviously, my daddy is the mayor, and I’m totally going to crush this competition”

Marinette cleared her throat and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Fine, we’re going to crush this competition” she grumbled.

Adrien went next.

“Hey guys you probably know me, Adrien Agretse, that guy on all those billboards. I’m a model for my father Gabriel Agreste’s fashion company”

And then Marinette.

“Hi I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My parents own the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and I’m Chloe’s partner for this competition which we’re hopefully going to win. We’re going to work hard until the very end!” she cheered which gained a few cheers from the others.

And then Nino spun the camera around to face himself.

“And I’m Nino Lahiffe, the awesome director of this awesome documentary. I get paid in sweets and savouries by Marinette herself” he said enthusiastically into the camera.

Everyone laughed and Marinette quietened everyone down.

“Ok, ok back to the planning. I have the time, place and date picked out. We’ll be shooting at 3am this Friday morning when the meteor shower flies over Paris”

Everyone gasped in excitement, eyes widened.

“Girl that sounds perfect! But at 3am?!” Alya asked.

“Yes 3am, that’s the only time we’ll be able to see the meteor shower” Mari explained.

“Ok I don’t need sleep anyway” Alya shrugged causing Marinette to laugh.

“Actually I thought that we could all come back to my house Thursday afternoon and go to sleep at 6 and wake up at 1 to get ready” 

All but Adrien agreed. Chloe was muttering about needing more than 7 hours of sleep but no one paid attention to that.

Their eyes were on Adrien who looked deep in thought.

“Dude?” Nino asked.

Adrien looked up “I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to the actual shoot because I’m actually busy on Thursday night. I have to attend a fashion event for the brand” He looked sad.

“It’s okay Adrien” Marinette reassured the blonde boy “You’re already helping so much, I can’t thank you enough” she said giving him a warm smile.

He looked into her eyes and blushed.

The next thing he knew he had his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

“You’re the best Marinette,” he said.

Alya grabbed her phone out and snapped several pictures of the sweet embrace before her.

Nino fist bumped her from behind his own camera while Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Okay that’s enough hugging guys” Chloe said as she got her phone out, scrolling through her instagram.

Adrien let go of Marinette and sat back down.

Alya let out a loud laugh and then said “Marinette.exe has stopped working” and even Chloe let out a small laugh at the joke.

Marinette broke of her dazed trance and sputtered out random noises trying to for one coherent sentence.

“O-ok” she stuttered “B-back to the pl-plan”

She shook her head coming back to normal.

“”Anyway, I was going to tell you where I want to have the shoot” She said.

“Where then? The park? Here? School?The tower?” Alya questioned the bluenette.

“At the very top of the Eiffel Tower” she corrected her best friend.

Everyone was shocked.

Alya’s jaw dropped at what Marinette said  
“You want me to go where?! with you at 3am?”

Marinette smiled excitedly “You heard me”

“Why the heck do you want me to go up there at 3am?”

“I want you to take my picture”

Alya deadpanned.

“Well duh girl but why there of all places? You’re not even allowed at the top” Alya said.

“I’ve got someone who can get us up there,” Marinette said.


	5. Ladybug is here to take you away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell does Marinette have a superhero's phone number?!

“Who do you have in mind Marinette?” Adrien asked.

The pigtailed smiled “You might know her, I mean she’s one of the main superhero’s of our very own Paris” 

Everyone lost it.

Alya was squealing excitedly.

Adrien almost fainted.

Nino dropped his phone.

And Chloe fell off her chair.

Marinette smirked.

“How on earth did you get Ladybug to agree to help you?!” asked Alya.

Marinette simply shrugged “She owes me a few favours” was all she said.

The bluenette walked over to her draw and pulled out a black button phone with a Ladybug sticker on it and brought up the contact name ‘Mrs B’

“Let me guess” Alya said “You have Ladybug’s phone number?”

Mari nodded before pressing the call button.

She stood there for a few seconds before acting like ’Ladybug’ actually answered.

“Hey bug! You remember that competition I told you about yesterday?”

She smiled as if Ladybug had said yes through the phone, her conversation with no one continued.

“Yeah well I’ve got my team here and I need you to take them to the location”

“Yep that’s the one”

“I won’t come this time, I’ll go down to the bakery and see if my parents need help, you’ll probably make it back to my room before me”

“Yes I’m sure, it’s fine, oh by the way thanks for the tips on the dress, you really got my creative flow going”

“Ok” she laughed as if Ladybug had said something funny.

“Ok bug I’ll see you later hopefully, if not you can come by whenever, you know I’m always here to help”

“Bye Ladybug”

And then she hung up her fake call and turned to see all four of her classmates gaping at her.

“Dudette how are you and Ladybug so close?” Nino asked dumbfounded.

Marinette tilted her head feigning confusion.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but I’d pick my jaw up off the floor if I were you guys, Ladybug will be here soon! I’ll be down in the bakery if you need me” and with that Marinette was gone.

The four confused teenagers closed their mouths and shook of whatever awe was left.

Unfortunately for them, they remembered that The Ladybug was going to be there in a few MINUTES!

Everyone was scrambling around trying to compose themselves.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna hang out with Ladybug!” Alya squealed.

“I know right, she’s so awesome!” Adrien added.

Even Chloe couldn’t keep the excited smile off of her face.

And then there was a know at the balcony door above them.

“Marinette?” they heard a voice call.

They all recognized that voice.

It was Ladybug! She was there!

“I’m coming in!” they heard the voice call out.

The door opened and in popped Ladybug’s beautiful face.

“Ladybug!” they all cheered in excitement and ran towards the heroine.

Ladybug didn’t realize she how excited they would be to see her resulting in her lying on the ground under a pile of teenagers wrestling to be the first one to get a proper hug.

“Whoa guys! Can I breathe for a second?” She said as she squeezed out from underneath them.

They all scrambled back to their feet with grins that could rival the sun.

Ladybug took their silence as her cue to start explaining.

She explained where and when she would pick them up and told them about how she could ask if Chat Noir could pick Marinette up.

She told them about how she could get Chat to help with the actual photo shoot and was wondering if she should bring in some other holders for fun.

“Are you gonna bring in Rena, Carapace and her?” Alya asked pointing at Chloe.

“I don’t think I can get Rena and Carapace to come up because I heard that they’re also helping a friend with something that night” Ladybug said sending a knowing look to the couple.

They caught on and nodded.

“But maybe I can let you be Queen Bee for the night Chloe, that way you won’t ruin your look on the way up because you’ll be transformed” The red-clad superheroine said.

Chloe lit up like a light bulb and the others heard her whisper a “yes!”

Adrien stood there awkwardly, not feeling left out, but still feeling a little less included.

Ladybug saw his discomfort and then remembered what she came here to do.

“Ok since we need to get you guys used to the heights and stuff, I’m taking you to the tower!” 

Everyone gave her weary looks.

“Who wants to go first?” Ladybug offered her hand out giving them all a warm smile.

They all started arguing over who got to go first, shouting over top of each other.

Ladybug giggled.

“Adrien?” she turned towards him expectantly.

“YES! See ya later suckers!” He cheered as he ran straight to Ladybug’s side, happy that his lady chose him first, even out of costume.

They went up onto the balcony and Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ladybug looked up into his eyes and blushed.

His eyes widened as he realized how quick he was to hold her and was about to let go when he felt Ladybug put her arm around him and pull him closer to her.

“Ready to go pretty boy?” she smirked.

He made some random sound of confirmation and with that she took him and jumped off of the balcony swinging towards the Eiffel Tower.


End file.
